dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
The King's Fiery Clothes
The King's Fiery Clothes '''is the bonus gameplay content included in the Collector's Edition of The Match Girl's Lost Paradise. Plot To be added Parables '''The King's New Clothes A vain king who cared about nothing except for his own beauty. He hired weavers to make him the finest clothes, and the finest stylists in the kingdom to maintain his breathtaking beauty. Even still, he started to notice that his beauty was fading as he aged. He sought help from a witch, who was said to have been living for hundreds of years but she still looked very young. The witch and her pupil were invited to the king's castle, served with the best dishes, and allowed to rest in the most gorgeous chamber. The king asked to have eternal youth just like the witch. He would return her favor. The witch rejected his proposal. A king who cared only for his beauty but not his people was either unfit for his position or "hopelessly stupid." True beauty should be reflected in the soul, not in a mirror. The king was angry as he took this as a grave insult. He expelled the witch and her pupil. The witch gave a final warning to the king to give up on his pursuit of youth. In most cases, living for an eternity was not a blessing, but a curse. After time passed by, the king was old and no longer showed his face in public. The witch's pupil came to visit the king. She was too young to understand the witch's words in the past. She wanted to make the king's wish come true. "I could make you look the same as the olden days using an illusion," the girl said innocently. The king appointed the girl as his new royal witch. This time, she wove him the most amazing enchanted clothes he'd ever laid eyes on, transforming him instantly to his youthful appearance. Fire of Youth Long ago, when gods and goddesses lived close to mortals, magic and miracles could be witnessed by human eyes. A fire god disguised as a human man walked down to a human village. The fire god stopped one evening at a smith's house and recieved free shelter. During a cold winter night, a poor beggar pressed hard by the passage of time, came to the smith's house and begged for alms. The smith invited the beggar to come inside. They sat by the fire to warm their bones. The beggar murmured that if he were young he would be able to win his own bread. The smith prayed to the fire, hoping to cure the beggar's tormented mind. The fire god, sitting to one side, listened to every word said by the two men. He approached them with a mischievous smile and said, "Smith, lend me the fire, and put on more coals for me." The smith was dismayed by the stranger's commands, but he didn't refuse. The smith added coal to the fire, and blew the bellows vigorously. When the coal fire sparked up large and high, the fire god pushed the old beggar into the fire! More surprisingly, the beggar was still alive. After that, the fire god placed the glowing old man into a tub of water, letting the man cool down carefuly. Not a moment later, the little man sprang out nimbly, looking rejuvenated and healthy, as if he were not a day over twenty! Finally, the smith realized that it was a miracle granted from the fire god. He kept the magic fire burning in a shrine, guarded by his descendants. The "Fire of Youth" legend has been passed down over the centuries, and claims that the fire can restore youth to anyone, and it still burns brightly to this day. Connections To be added Trivia To be added Gallery To be added Category:Bonus Games Category:The King's Fiery Clothes Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise